<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written in the Stars by GoldenxYellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728060">Written in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenxYellow/pseuds/GoldenxYellow'>GoldenxYellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borderlands 3 - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Tales From the Borderlands, borderlands - Freeform, rhysothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenxYellow/pseuds/GoldenxYellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Timothy Lawrence and Rhys Strongfork cross paths, it begins in a shaken stance. Through trials and challenges, both characters develop a sense of being in each other, and grow together as one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhysothy - Relationship, Timothy Lawrence &amp; Rhys, Timothy Lawrence and Rhys Strongfork, Timothy Lawrence/Rhys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Man Walks Into a Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a celebration breaking out in the ship of Sanctuary. Many people far and wide had come to celebrate the tremendous liberation of Handsome Jacks infamous casino and it's rebranding into Moxxi's name. The bar was filled with people wanting to get more and more of that sweet alcoholic nectar Moxxi kept brewing. </p>
<p>In the midst of everything sat a man at the end of the bar. He had a hood over his face- as if hiding it from the world- and a mug of beer in one hand. The other had laid dormant in his pocket. He had kept to himself throughout the entire night, but nobody seemed to question it or care. Maybe it was the fact it was a stranger, or the fact there was too much celebrating going on for anyone to really give a damn. </p>
<p>Once the party had settled and everyone began to depart off the ship or to their bunks, the man was still there sipping away at his beer. Moxxi was on the opposite side of the counter cleaning out some mugs with a somewhat dirty dishrag. She squinted at the man and set the mug down.</p>
<p>"Sugar. We really have to do something about this." She gestured up and down the mans stance, "This really isn't healthy. And how long do you plan to keep that hand unkept?"</p>
<p>The man sighed, looking up at Moxxi for the first time that night. His chiseled jaw and heterochromic eyes looked as normal as any person. What gave away his identity was the mask clasped to his face. It was Handsome Jack- or at least a replica of the man that died on Pandora nearly eight years prior. His hair was grown out and his mask was cracked. Obviously he had seen better days. </p>
<p>With a bite of his lip, the doppelganger hesitantly replied. "Moxx, I don't know how you expect me to do anything about... well, anything. Sure, you can tell the difference between a homicidal maniac and his body double, but not a lot of other people can! It's not... I don't..." He gave a sharp sigh and took the last sip of his beer before setting his chin on the rim of the mug. Not the best stability, but better than using his hand. </p>
<p>Moxxi eyed the man more. Something about this attitude of his didn't sit right with him. "Timothy. I get it." She walked around to the other side of the bar and sat next to Timothy, body faced completely towards him. "I know Jack dealt you a bad hand- quite literally. I know its rough, but what's the use of just sitting here covered up all day long? Don't you want to do something other than relive the last decade of regret?"</p>
<p>She positioned herself closer to Timothy and set the palm of her hand on the delicate crack of his mask and lifting his face up. Timothy nearly melted at her touch, his neck turning the flushed out red his face couldn't portray. He closed his eyes and sank into that feeling of comfort. She felt trustworthy. She felt safe. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence captured between the two. Moxxi was the first one to speak up. </p>
<p>"Can we at least do something about you hand?" She reached into Timothy's pocket and pulled out a lack of a hand. All there was was a sleeve with a stump wrapped poorly with some electrical tape and a torn piece of cloth. They didn't exactly have amputation first aide on Sanctuary III. Timothy looked at the hand shamefully and bowed his head. </p>
<p>Moxxi, in another attempt to comfort, put her free hand gently over the stump. She flashed her classic character smile. Tim smiled back, but it had seemed a little forced than normal. He looked like he was grasping at straws for some way to respond without sounding like his former employer. </p>
<p>He eyed the empty mug sitting on the counter and bit the inside of his cheek. Even if he wanted to, there weren't many options. It wasn't like he could walk up to a cybernetics or prosthetics shop and politely ask for a hand. He didn't have any money, he didn't have any social standing, and most importantly, he walked around carrying the face of a ghost from the past nobody wanted to see. What was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>It was as if Moxxi had read his thoughts through his eyes. She continued to smile as she spoke a soft voice. "I have an... acquaintance that owes me a favor. He's about a hop, skip, and a spaceship away. He can't really say no to me if I call this in as my favor. Plus, he's the cybernetic type."</p>
<p>God. As if the first time he had gotten both his cosmetic and cybernetic surgery wasn't enough. The phantom pains from both still rang in his body from time to time. </p>
<p>But could he really say no? Did he expect Moxxi to let him stay forever? Would she ever... love him like he loved her? So many thoughts rang through his head all at one time, it gave him a minor migraine. </p>
<p>Moxxi leaned over and kissed Timothy's temple as gentle and sweet as she could. "Think it over, Timothy. Make sure you make the right decision." She moved her stool and got on her feet, the only sound emitting in the room being the clacks of the bartenders heals against the metal of the space ship.</p>
<p>All that remained was a little man with a big decision to make.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Desk in the Maroon Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another perspective of another character- Atlas Founder and CEO Rhys Strongfork. A look into his previous life before the arrival of Timothy Lawrence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It'd been hours since the Atlas CEO moved from his slouched position at his desk. His eyes were bloodshot, his bags were defined, and he was clearly having a hard time concentrating. Even though his body was saying that it was enough for one night, Rhys decided the best thing to do was to ignore that feeling. Afterall, he had meetings to schedule, blueprints to review, and code to update with his security protocols. CEO's didn't have time for sleep. </p><p>A glance at the clock signified it was half past four in the morning. An alert on the bottom right hand of his screen reminded him of a meeting he had in just an hour and a half. The CEO gave an exhausted sigh and shut the computer screen off to lounge back in his chair. </p><p>Rhys closed his eyes for a moment, nothing but dead silence surrounding him. Things had been too quiet since Maliwan had fled after the fall of the Childen of the Vault. For a moment, it was peaceful. No guns, no screaming, no knowing everyone in his town was dying without him able to help. After a while though? It got concerning. Maybe it was the Hyperion past getting to him, but the lack of retaliation from another company didn't set well in his stomach.</p><p>Nevermind. The CEO opened his eyes and sat back up in his seat. A figure stood there- rather tall and mysterious. The only visable thing radiating off of the mystery figure was a bright red frown face hologrammed in midair. Rhys bit the inside of his cheek and looked away.</p><p>"You know you should sleep/ This isn't healthy for you/ CEOs sleep too." His voice was in a sense robotic, but also not. Static and muffled would be a good way to describe it. The figure slid it's body on the corner of Rhys' desk, leaning and staring with the nothing in it's face. </p><p>Rhys faced the figure and rolled his eyes. "I know, Zer0. I'm just... getting caught up. With that Maliwan invasion all being done, there's a lot I need to catch up on or HR will have my ass on a platter."</p><p>A very bored look projected from Zer0's face. Clearly that wasn't a viable excuse to them. "Rhys, bro. You know that/ was months already./ Give yourself a break." They set a hand on Rhys' shoulder and looked outside. The sun was briskly beginning to peak over the horizon. </p><p>Rhys was silent for a moment before looking out of the window behind him. The slowly rising sun only seemed to burn in the screen staring eyes of Atlas' CEO. He turned back to Zer0 and gave them an attempted serious expression. He didn't appreciate being told what he could and could not do by his second in command. He tried to stand up, but his body's exhaustion prevented that the second his butt tried to leave the plush chair of his desk. </p><p>With the shake of their head, Zer0 walked over to help their friend up. They once again looked at Rhys expressionless and shook their head. "I can take over for/ today. Go get a full night's sleep. Visitors come tomorrow."</p><p>There was a look of confusion in Rhys' face. He tried so hard to think of who he had planned a visit with. Nobody came to mind- unless it was something he had impulsively planned during the invasion and forgot to jot down in his notes. </p><p>Nevertheless, Rhys decided to respond with a nod of defeat. He knew his body couldn't muster walking- let alone a whole meeting about the current wages and benefits of all 100,000 plus Atlas Employs scattered across the galaxy. The CEO's brain needed a well deserved rest. Zer0 helped Rhys out with his movement, letting him lean up against them as they wandered Atlas Headquarters to find the room Rhys had set aside for such an occasion. If there was anything Rhys knew would happen, it was that he was going to make rashly decided all-nighters. </p><p>Once they arrived in the room by the abnormally large aquarium, Zer0 left Rhys to rest alone. It was dim in the room- nothing but the early sunlight giving him permission to see his surroundings. He felt his heart drop when he looked on the nightstand. </p><p>There stood a very dust polluted picture of Sasha- a former lover that had disappeared all too soon. Rhys hadn't even had the chance to think about her since Katagawa decided that he wanted Rhys and his company tied around his family-murdering little finger. He stared into her emerald green eyes for longer than he should have. He didn't even feel the wetness streaking down his cheeks before it was too late. </p><p>Rhys stiffled a sniffle and wiped his face, propping the picture face down and twisting his body to face the other way. He'd closed his eyes and let the thoughts race through his head until his body allowed him permission to finally drift into a not-so-peaceful slumber. </p><p>Hours passed until the CEO woke up. The sun was high set- signifying afternoon. He sat up on the side of the cot and yawned, stretching and feeling his joints crack with every movement he made. Somehow, Rhys looked even more exhausted than he did before he took a nap. </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>I can't wait to see it fall, Rhysie. You and that whole damn company of yours. It'll make my year.</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Rhys shuddered as he recalled the dialogue from his dream. He tried his best to push it aside and finally stood up. </p><p>When Rhys exited his secret sleeping chamber, there stood Zer0, Moxxi, and someone cowaring behind her. It was hard to make out any detail of the man, woman, or person accompanying her. </p><p>"Welcome to Atlas, Moxxi!." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Mox on a Misson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Moxxi ultimately deciding to help her friend seek help for his current problems, Tim's forced to meet the man who supposedly could fix all his handy issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim had been asleep at the barstool he was siting at the night before. Naturally, he had his hoodie to hide his face as he slept, but the part of the Hyperion yellow hood draped on the counter was damped by the slumbering man's saliva. It was clear he was in a rather deep sleep at this point.</p><p>Unfortunately for Tim, he'd been scared awake by the CL4P-TP unit aboard the ship. He had crashed into the bar and thumped against one of the many slot machines on the right side of the countertops. He stared at it. It stared at him. Tim hadn't realized that in his first moment of being awake, his hood had flied off. The CL4P-TP stood still and stared until Timothy hurriedly put his mask back on. Instead of some witty comment or dumbfoundedness, the CL4P-TP Unit simply left the room. It was like it was haunted by a ghost.</p><p>Moxxi entered her bar shortly after to open up. She honestly wasn't surprised to find that the former doppelganger had crashed on her bartop. "Lilith's chambers is still up for grabs, sugar. I don't peg that barstool to be the comfortable type." She turned on the neon lights that signaled the bars opening for the day as she spoke. </p><p>Timothy shrugged. "That'd be disrespectful, given my face 'n such. Give the man who looks like the man who manipulated the martyr to open the Vault of the Warrior." He gave a small sigh and looked at the kegs behind Moxxi. "You mind pouring me something?"</p><p>A stern look brewed on Moxxi's face, but nonetheless she still grabbed a mug and poured him a drink... water. She wasn't about to let Timothy drink this early in the morning- especially if she wasn't going to earn a profit off of it. Hell knows his debt from the re-established casino left the man broke. She gave a smug smile at Tim's bored reaction to her childish gesture. </p><p>Timothy looked into the water and gave a disgusted look at the reflection before wrapping the mug snuggly in his hands and lifting it to his lips, taking a sip. The water was ice cold. It felt cooling against his dry throat. He looked over at Moxxi (who was making sure everything was stocked) and stared while she worked. Something in the way she did her opening tasks made Timothy's face flush and a smile slither onto his face. She was so gentle, so organized, so... Moxxi. It was eye-catching. </p><p>When Moxxi finished her opening list, she leaned on the counter and eyed the doppelganger. He quickly looked away and tried to pretend like he was occupied with his drink. </p><p>"Look, Sugar. I made contact with that acquaintance I mentioned last night after I closed. I haven't heard back from them yet, but we're going to pay them a little visit."</p><p>Timothy raised a brow and gave a confused look. Even though table manners weren't a common thing in this part of the galaxy, he'd never think Moxxi to be the type to just show up somewhere uninvited. "That'd be rude." Timothy grumbled to himself, which got him a glare from Moxxi. "What?! Look, Moxx. I'm fine- I feel better than ever! I'm free, I'm livin' the life. I don't need to see some whack job to help me fix a hand I don't need."</p><p>Moxxi glared more. She was giving Timothy a death stare and tapping her fingers against the freshly sanitized countertop. "We're going whether you want to or not."</p><p>"What happened to thinking it over and making the right decision?" The doppelganger scoffed.</p><p>"Because I can tell you won't make the right decision, Tim!"</p><p>Silence. Tension filled the air like a nuke. Tim looked away from Moxxi and stared at his boots, knowing not how to respond to an accusation like that. </p><p>The bartender sighed. "Look, Sugar... I want what's best for you. I want to help you because I care." Moxxi tried to hide the frustration building up from the lack of response from Timothy, butt continued in a stern voice. "Do you honestly think sitting in this tin can of a ship and moping at my bar until the day you die is the best thing for you? How do you expect to create a reputation for Timothy Lawrence if you're choosing to hide in the shadow of Jack?"</p><p>Timothy froze. Those words shook him to the core. There was a mixture of anger and sadness brewing in his head and his chest tightened to the point of near suffocation. The Jack in him wanted to tell her off, wanted to put the character of a bartender in her place. But the Timothy Lawrence in him knew better. He knew her heart was in the right place. He knew she cared. He remained silent for a moment as he tried to collect his thoughts. </p><p>"I'm scared." Timothy spoke in a hushed voice, "Of... being seen, Moxxi. I can't... live my life like everyone else can. I can't even have my own identity anymore."</p><p>Moxxi walked around the bar and sat herself on the countertop facing Timothy. "Sugar, I know." Moxxi put her hands on Timothy's cheeks like she did the night before, "But it's time you do something for Timothy. This is your chance to live your life, not Jacks. A face is an exterior, and anyone foolish enough not to break through and look at the interior isn't who you want in life. Trust me..."</p><p>She stared off to the slot machines for a moment before returning her attention to Timothy. "Go get yourself ready. The escape pod leaves in an hour."</p><p> </p><p>With an hour used to mentally prepare, Timothy was following Moxxi through the hallways of the rugged ship. As always, he kept his hood down, but that didn't stop people from glaring at him. Maybe they hated a secret identity more than they did the face of Handsome Jack. That wasn't a theory he wasn't quite ready to test out yet though. </p><p>The basement of the ship came to as a surprise to Tim. How could you even place a basement in a ship? Is that technically a basement or just the first deck? He was putting too much thought into the logistics of it. There was also a shock to the amount of car parts and old claptrap tools there were... and the unfinished talking claptrap unit accompanying it. He looked away. </p><p>"Well, Howdy, Ma!" A woman from the lower ground floor yelled, "Jus' gettin' that vehicle ready for you and yer friend!" She turned around and lifted the spark mask off her face. Tim could make out some of Moxxi's features in the woman- especially her eyes. </p><p>Moxxi smiled at her. "Thank you, Ellie." She turned to Tim. "Timothy, this is my daughter. Ellie, this is Timothy."</p><p>Timothy kept his hood down and waved slightly, which gained an eyebrow raise from Ellie. Her mother decided to play it off my shrugging and walking downstairs to meet up with her daughter.</p><p>Ellie patted the hood of the technical freshly fixed in front of her, a proud look in her face. "I'll have this up for ya in the catch-a-rides. All you gotta do is get in and go from there." She looked at Tim, "You excited for Promethea?"</p><p>Promethea? Nobody said anything about Promethea! Though it was a safer option than going to somewhere other than Pandora or Elpis, Tim couldn't think of anyone or anything that could be on Promethea. Besides- he'd never been! There was room for expectation, but all that was there was an empty void. </p><p>The bartender began to lead Tim to a side room from the garage, and to the left was a giant escape pod. It reminded Tim of the escape pods that used to inhabit Helios' hallways back in the day. He remembered the day they upgraded them for more of a cosmetic purpose than a safety one. God, how he didn't miss that paperwork. Still, the pod gave him a bad feeling in his gut. But if Moxxi could trust it, why shouldn't he... right?</p><p>Moxxi grabbed the latch to open the door and stepped in, patting the seat beside her. "Coming, Sugar?"</p><p>Once Tim had stepped inside, he automatically regretted it. Sure, the seats were comfortable, but it was very, very crowded for two people. The rattling also came to Tim as very unsettling. When the pod launched down through the floor, Timothy screamed. It was like being on an amusement park ride that shot you into the air and forcibly shot you down at uncomfortably high speeds. He sort of felt like his skin was coming off.</p><p>The pod finally was in the middle of space and slowed down and Tim calmed down. He looked out into the black abyss outside for a moment before looking at the woman next to him. "What's in Promethea?" He asked wearily. </p><p>That question didn't seem to surprise Moxxi. With Ellie spoiling the surprise, it was only right to tell him. "That's where my friend is. You'll see."</p><p>For the rest of the ride, Timothy felt like a toddler in the backseat on a roadtrip. He was to sat there pouting and grumbling until the pod had landed into Promethea's atmosphere. It was a little bumpy, but Tim's least favorite part was crashing into the ground. That definitely gave him some sort of whiplash. They'd landed by some hills and a cluster of broken bridges and sewer bowls were nearby.</p><p>After both Tim and Moxxi exited the escape pod, Moxxi walked over to the nearby catch-a-ride station. She stared at the screen for a few moments, as if basking in something... or being rushed with a feeling of grief. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes before navigating through the menu to find the technical Ellie said would be inputted into the system for her. </p><p>Right before there very eyes a technical was being digi-structed. The pixilation was always so pleasing to watch and the technical aspect of how it worked was incredible. Once the car was fully built and physical, Moxxi hopped into the drivers side while Tim sat idle in the passengers seat.</p><p>Moxxi took a short cut through the sewer bowls into the city of Meridian. In the nicest words possible, it was a disaster area. Debris was everywhere, there were old and broken down cars and cyclones in some of the streets, businesses where falling apart and looked to be raided. Whatever had happened here, Tim could feel the overwhelming devastation the town radiated. Moxxi however looked completely straight face. This didn't phase her. That was just life. </p><p>Tim looked all around to his surroundings. Other than the terrible destruction everywhere, it was peaceful. There was no bandits or slum lords and nobody trying to put a bounty on his head. But that peaceful feeling didn't last long. </p><p>A giant, read neon sign lit the setting sky at the tallest part of the horizon. <em>Atlas</em>.</p><p>The pit in the doppelgangers stomach dropped and he felt nauseated. Jack had taken the deed to Atlas a few months before he'd shipped down to man his stupid casino. Even before that, Atlas had been a company long dead in the Borderlands for almost a decade. How was it suddenly back up and running?</p><p>Moxxi could feel the tension Timothy was emitting. "Sugar, relax. I promise you they don't bite." She took one hand off the wheel to set in his lap and comfort him until they reached the main building of the Atlas headquarters. </p><p>Stepping out of the vehicle and onto the Atlas pavement proved a bit of a challenge for Timothy. Climbing up those steps felt like a chore. Looking at the hallways and layers the Atlas interior had to offer was nauseating. Timothy wanted to go home... wherever that was. Anywhere but here at this point. </p><p>Once they reached the elevator to take them to the CEO's office, they were greeted by a tall figure in black armor. "Moxxi it's always/ such a pleasure to see you./ I hope you've been well."</p><p>Moxxi and Zer0 had small talk as they were reaching the CEO's office. Timothy's anxiety was skyrocketing. He couldn't breathe. Everything was going black. When the doors opened, he automatically hid behind Moxxi and tried to calm himself before having to face the person supposedly able to fix him. By the time he looked up, a man stood, tired and unprepared.</p><p>"Welcome to Atlas, Moxxi!" He greeted cheerfully. His expression turned into a slight look of fear as she approached him and pulled the CEO to the side.</p><p>"Listen, Sugar... I'm gonna need a favor." She walked back to Timothy and went behind him, rubbing his shoulders, "And don't freak out." She pulled back Timothy's hood in a sudden motion and tension had filled the air from the two men. </p><p>Timothy was staring right at the Atlas CEO with the face of Handsome Jack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>